Teen Titans Season 7
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Superboy's made a new friend and ally in Alex Luthor, but when Alex's father begins a new evil plan, only the combined power of the Teen Titans, and a villain from Superman's past to stop Luthor
1. Fear

**Teen Titans**

**Season 7**

Episode 1: Fear

(It opens with a shadowed girl putting on a scarecrow mask, and a wig made of straw.)

Girl: The daughter of the Scarecrow shall avenge her father and strike fear into the Teen Titans.

(Cut to the Tower as Raven is looking through several books.)

Raven: Darn it! Nothing.  
Superboy: Hey, looking for an interesting read?  
Raven: You know it.  
Superboy: Try my room. My Mom can usually hook me up with some interesting books.  
Raven: Alright.

(As Raven goes first, Superboy steps forward, but knocks his head on the door, and falls into the closet.)

Superboy: Hey! Get me outta here!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!  
Raven: Okay, okay.

(Raven uses her abilities to pull open the door, and Superboy falls out.)

Superboy: Oh, thank goodness.  
Raven: Um... Are you okay?  
Superboy: Fine.

(Raven can't help but see that he's sweating.)

Raven: Um... You have...  
Superboy: I said I'm fine, alright!!  
Raven: Okay, just take it easy.

(The alarm goes off.)

Robin: Titans! There's a robbery at Jump City University!  
Superboy: Let's go!

(Cut to the university as the Daughter of the Scarecrow is taking money from the university.)

Daughter of the Scarecrow: With this money, I'll be able to finish my father's research.  
Robin: I don't think so, whoever you are!!  
Daughter of the Scarecrow: Well, if it isn't the Teen Titans. Do you recognize the family resemblance between me and my father, Robin?  
Robin: Oh, no! Don't tell me you're the daughter of Scarecrow.  
Daughter of the Scarecrow: Indeed. Now, you kids are out at night a lot, so I was wondering, what keeps you awake at night!!

(The Daughter of the Scarecrow launches several containers as they fill the room.)

Robin: Everyone (cough) cover your mouths!  
Starfire: I (cough) am trying! (Cough, cough) But it's not easy!

(Suddenly, they all begin to shudder.)

Robin: No, don't leave me alone! Don't leave me alone!!  
Starfire: Ahh!!! Spiders!!! Spiders, spiders, spiders!!!

(Starfire begins blasting every which way, including at a couple of the Daughter of the Scarecrow's henchmen.)

Henchman: Ha, ho, he, ha!!  
Blackfire: No, the dark. Keep it away. Keep it away!!  
Terra: No, no not that machine! Someone, anyone! Help me!!!!  
Beast Boy: No! Don't eat me!!

(Beast Boy turns into a gorilla and slams down on another of the Daughter of Scarecrow's henchmen.)

Henchman: Ah, Oh! Mommy!!  
Cyborg: No. No, Ma! Ma, wake up!! Ma!!!  
Superboy: No, no! Please. Please let me out!! Let me out!!!  
Raven: No, Dad. Please, just leave me alone.

(Cut to Raven's POV. Trigon is standing over her laughing.)

Trigon: I shall rule over you for the rest of eternity!!!  
Raven: No. No! (She suddenly widens her eyes and faces the illusion of Trigon.) No you won't. You're not real! I'm not afraid of you anymore!! All you are is a bad dream, and dreams can't hurt me!!! (Trigon disappears. Raven then runs to Superboy.) Superboy, wake up. It isn't real!!

(Cut to Superboy's POV. He can hear Raven, but it's only a little through the glass tube he's trapped in.)

Superboy: Raven, please let me out!!! I'll admit it! I'm afraid! I'm claustrophobic!  
Raven: Superboy, the only way to break free of this illusion is to face it!  
Superboy: But... But why _am_ I afraid? I can just break out of places I'm trapped in!!

(Superboy rises up.)

Raven: Nice to see you again.  
Superboy: You too.

(They go to Cyborg.)

Cyborg: My fault. It's all my fault.  
Superboy: Cyborg, the past is the past! Whatever you did, it's done, it can't be changed, but you can change your future.  
Cyborg: Uh. You're right. Lady, you gonna pay for making me cry like a girl!!  
Blackfire: Help me. The dark. The dark!  
Cyborg: Easy Black. Just open your eyes.

(Blackfire opens her eyes, but it's still dark.)

Blackfire: Cy?  
Cyborg: It's gonna be okay. The dark's nothing to be afraid of.  
Blackfire: There's nothing bad about the dark. There's nothing bad about the dark! There's nothing- Hey, who turned on the lights.  
Beast Boy: I don't wanna be eaten!!!

(He turns into a lion and is about to attack.)

Superboy: Beast Boy, easy. No one will eat you! I promise.  
Beast Boy: Yeah. Yeah, no one would eat me! Who'd eat green ham?  
Blackfire: Sam I Am?  
Beast Boy: Okay, so only worry about being eaten when I'm in a Dr. Seuss book.  
Terra: Please, someone let me out of this thing!!  
Beast Boy: Terra, you're okay. You're fine.  
Terra: Really?  
Beast Boy: I promise.

(Terra breathes in deeply, and everything becomes clear.)

Terra: Thanks.  
Starfire: Ah! Spiders!! Spiders, spiders, spiders!!  
Superboy: Star! Oh! Take it-! Oh! Easy!!  
Starfire: Spiders! Spiders!!  
Blackfire: Little Sister, for the one hundredth time, there are no spiders here!  
Starfire: Really?  
Everyone: Yes!!  
Starfire: Oh. (She floats down to the two unconscious henchmen.) I am truly deeply sorry for beating you mercilessly in my irrational fear of spiders.

(They go to Robin. He's shuddering.)

Robin: No. No, I don't wanna be alone again. Don't wanna be alone.  
Starfire: Robin, as long as you have me and our friends at your side, you'll never be alone.

(Starfire kisses Robin hard on the lips, and he opens his eyes.)

Robin: Star? What happened? I could've sworn I was in Gotham a few minutes ago.  
Daughter of the Scarecrow: Oh, well. Time for the getaway.

(She's about to run when Superboy grabs her and tosses her to the others.)

Superboy: Here ya go.  
Robin: Now, Miss Crane, let's see if you take after your dad in looks.

(Robin takes off the mask, and it's Duela Dent.)

Starfire: What?!  
Cyborg: Duela?!  
Raven: Aren't you Two-Face's daughter?  
Duela (polished British accent.): Hmph. That buffoon who can't make up his mind? I'm insulted!  
Beast Boy: I think this lady's one cookie short of a bunch.  
Terra: Oh, yeah.

(Cut to the Tower as everyone's relaxing.)

Raven: So, where'd Duela, Scarecrow, whoever she is, go?  
Robin: She went to Arkham.  
Starfire: What is that?  
Cyborg: A prison for nut jobs.  
Starfire: Ooh. Is that where that person, the Jester, goes when you and Mr. Batman beat him?  
Robin: 1: Yes. 2: It's the Joker.  
Starfire: Oh.

(Everyone laughs and talks.)

The End.


	2. Mind of a Hero

**Teen Titans**

**Season 7**

Episode 2: Mind of a Hero

(It opens with Dr. Light running from the Titans. Superboy catches up to him first.)

Dr. Light: Hey, if you hurt me, I'll hurt your mother.  
Superboy: What?  
Dr. Light: Yeah. It's not hard to figure out. If you don't let me go, I'll hurt your dear mother as soon as I get out.

(Superboy's eyes suddenly glow red for a quick second, and he smashes Dr. Light against the wall repeatedly.)

Superboy: Leave her alone! Do you hear me?!

(Before Dr. Light can answer, he smashes him into a wall.)

Dr. Light: Please, I get it! I won't hurt her! I swear!!

(Superboy is still smashing him against the wall until Raven cocoons him in her energy.)

Raven: Superboy, he gets it.  
Dr. Light: Oh, thank you!!!  
Raven: Get off.  
Dr. Light: Right. I'm ready for jail now.

(Cut to the Tower as everyone stares at Superboy.)

Blackfire: And I thought Raven was intense.  
Raven: I think something slipped. Maybe someone should reseal it.  
Starfire: How?  
Raven: Simple. I'll need two volunteers.  
Robin: I'll help.  
Starfire: So will I. Superboy is like a big brother to me.

(Cut to Raven's room as she holds up her mirror.)

Raven: If I concentrate hard, we can get inside Superboy's mind with this. Otherwise, we'll end up in my mind.

(There's a bright glow, and Raven, Starfire, and Robin find themselves in what looks like Cadmus Labs.)

Starfire: What are we doing in a lab?  
Robin: It looks like Cadmus.  
Raven: I think I know what we'll find here.

(They walk through a door and find row after row of large test tubes.)

Starfire: What are these test tubes for?  
Robin: I have a hunch, but I think Raven has more information than that.  
Raven: It's not my place to tell you.

(They suddenly hear the crying of a small boy. They follow the crying and find what looks like a five year old version of Superboy.)

Starfire: What is that?  
Raven: Superboy's inner child.  
Young Superboy: Who are you? Are you gonna hurt me?  
Raven: Easy little guy. No one will hurt you. We're trying to help you.  
Robin: Why are you here?  
Young Superboy: No! They'll hurt me if I tell.

(Starfire picks Young Superboy up and holds him as he begins to cry again.)

Starfire: Hey, do not cry little child version of Superboy. We are friends.  
Raven: Yeah.  
Young Superboy: Could you please tell them Raven? I'm scared.  
Raven: Alright. You see, Superboy wasn't exactly born.  
Starfire: Huh?  
Raven: People at Cadmus used some of Superman's DNA and an egg cell from someone else to create Superboy. Superman found out and saved Superboy by the time he reached his teenage point.  
Robin: Those guys are even sicker than I heard.  
Raven: Come on. Let's go.

(Young Superboy grabs Raven's cape.)

Young Superboy: Don't leave me!  
Raven: Don't worry. We won't.

(Cut to what looks like Metropolis. They look up into the sky and see something.)

Robin: Hey look, up in the sky!  
Starfire: Is it a bird?  
Robin: Nope.  
Starfire: A plane?  
Raven: No, look! It's-

(Superboy floats down in front of them.)

Superboy: Hello.  
Young Superboy: Hi.  
Superboy: What are you guys doing here?  
Raven: We came to see what was wrong.  
Superboy: I see. Go over a bit further, where the main consciousness is.  
Raven: Right.  
Starfire: Look at this beautiful city.  
Robin: We'll actually go to Metropolis some time, okay?  
Starfire: Okay.

(Cut to what looks like Krypton.)

Robin: Now where are we?  
Raven: Based on how Superboy thinks of Krypton, we're where his wisdom and knowledge are.

(They walk to a building where a boy dressed as Superman during the Black Mercy dream is reading over some notes.)

Raven: Hello.  
Kon-El: Ah, Raven. I thought you'd come by here. My main consciousness is right over there.  
Raven: Thanks.  
Young Superboy: Hi.  
Kon-El: Hello, young one. How are you?  
Young Superboy: Better.

(They walk, and find themselves on a farm.)

Starfire: Ooh. What a nice place. Is this where Superboy is?  
Raven: I think so.

(They see a young man jump over to them from at least 15 miles away.)

Conner: Hey guys. What are you doing here?  
Robin: We came to help you.  
Conner: Oh, that. Well...

(Suddenly, there's a blast, and Zod appears.)

Conner: Oh, shoot.  
Zod: Now, the time for anger to consume you is now.  
Conner: The incident with Zod increased my anger! It's gotten far harder to control!!  
Zod: Now, it ends.

(Zod attacks, and Conner is knocked into the house.)

Conner: Titans, protect the kid!  
Raven: Superboy!  
Conner: What?  
Raven: You have to use all your strengths to get control of your anger!  
Conner: But...  
Zod: Now, you die Kon-El.  
Conner: My name is Conner Kent!!

(Conner shoves Zod away, and Kon-El, Superboy, and many different sides of Superboy appear. One looks like an unshaven Superboy. He picks his ear and burps once he appears.)

Raven: Eww.

(Young Superboy laughs.)

Starfire: Superboy's rudeness, you are setting a bad example for Superboy's inner child!

(Suddenly, as Conner flies up, all the other Superboys begin to become faded, and eventually, all of them disappear, and a Superboy without his jacket and wearing longer gloves appears.)

Superboy: You won't control me.  
Zod: Die!!!

(Superboy punches Zod hard in the stomach, and he becomes a Superboy wearing a copy of Zod's suit with the S symbol on his chest. He stares up at Superboy, and he fully joins with him.)

Superboy: Thank you, everyone. Now, if you'd please leave.  
Starfire: Good-bye Superboy. Please say good-bye to your inner child for me.

(Cut to the Tower as Superboy becomes more like his usual self.)

Superboy: Thanks you guys. What do you guys say to some of my cooking?  
Raven: Can you cook?  
Superboy: Sure! You like toast, right?

(Everyone laughs.)

The End.


	3. Superdog

**Teen Titans**

**Season 7**

Episode 3: Superdog

(It opens with Superboy tossing a ball around in the park when a golden retriever arrives in front of him.)

Superboy: You wanna play fetch boy? (The dog barks. Superboy throws the ball, and the dog brings it back in a few seconds.) Whoa! (He pets the dog as it pants.) Looks like we both have a secret, huh boy?

(The dog licks Superboy's face. Cut to Titans Tower as Superboy arrives.)

Raven: When's Superboy coming back?  
Starfire: I believe it should be a few moments.

(Superboy comes in with the dog.)

Superboy: Look who followed me home.  
Raven: We live on an island. How could it have followed you home?  
Superboy: I'll show you. (He flies up to the roof.) Come on Krypto. (Krypto flies up and begins licking Superboy's face.) Okay, boy. Okay. Down we go.  
Starfire: When did dogs learn to fly?  
Robin: I'm guessing around the time Kryptonians were born in test tubes.  
Superboy: I'm figuring the same thing. That's another reason why we should keep him.  
Raven: Okay, but if that dog goes anywhere near my face, I'll- (Krypto jumps on top of Raven and licks her face.) Why does this always happen to me?  
Beast Boy: Um... Because you give dogs a good vibe?

(Cut to the next day. Blackfire screams.)

Starfire: Sister, what is it?  
Blackfire: This stupid dog ate my favorite pair of boots!

(She holds up the soles of her boots.)

Raven: Ouch.  
Blackfire: I want that mutt, gone!!

(Cyborg screams.)

Beast Boy: What is it Cy?  
Cyborg: That dumb dog drooled all over my paint job.  
Superboy: It's okay. I'll clean your car, and I'll buy Blackfire a new pair of boots.  
Starfire (from up above): No! Bad genetically altered dog! No drinking out of the toilet!  
Superboy (nervously): Well, who's he hurting with that?

(The alarm goes off.)

Robin: Titans, we've got trouble.

(Cut to a store as a man in a purple and green version of the Lexo-Suit is robbing it.)

Superboy: Stop right there pal!!

(The suit launches a net over Robin, sticks a large sticky substance over Raven's mouth, ensnares Starfire and Blackfire, and subdues Beast Boy in gunk. It then uses a sonic wave to force Cyborg into being shut down, and as Superboy gets near it, he begins to feel faint.)

Superboy: Oh, shoot. Kryptonite.

(As the suit is about to leave, Krypto flies up, and rips the arm holding the cash off.)

Pilot: No!!! The loot was in that hand!!  
Krypto: Grr!

(Krypto then rips the rest of the suit apart with his mouth, and pulls the pilot out. He looks like an average run of the mill guy.)

Beast Boy: Good work boy! Could you get me out of this?

(Cut to the Tower as Starfire is cutting the gunk out of Beast Boy's hair.)

Superboy: Good dog, Krypto.  
Starfire: Yes, you did a good thing in ruining that man's robotic suit.  
Robin: I think we've got a new Titan. Krypto the Superdog.  
Raven: I've gotta admit. You did good Krypto. (Krypto jumps up and licks Raven's face.) Eh, he's earned it.

(She actually begins to smile slightly as Krypto continues.)

Cyborg: Uh-uh! No way! That dog will ruin everything in the Tower!! Including my sofa!!!  
Terra: Oh, come on Cy, look at that face.

(Cyborg looks at Krypto and begins to tear up.)

Blackfire: Cyborg, be strong. Think of the Tower. Think of slobber on the T-Car.  
Cyborg: I can't help it. I'm wimping. Look at that face!  
Blackfire: Mmm.  
Superboy: Welcome to the Titans boy.

(Krypto barks happily.)

The End.


	4. Alex

**Teen Titans**

**Season 7**

Episode 4: Alex

(It opens with the Titans relaxing at the Kent farm with Krypto. Tina's laughing as she chases after Krypto. Conner and Tim aren't wearing their uniforms, and are in civilian outfits, and Tina's now physically 4 again.)

Tina: I like the doggy!!  
Conner: I'm gonna check out the place. See you guys in a bit.

(Cut to Superboy flying over the town to check on things. Suddenly, he sees a car go over after running over a roll of barbed wire. Superboy flies into the river, rips the top of the car off and pulls the man out. He looks about 18, and he's completely bald. He also looks like an animated Michael Rosenbaum, and he sounds like him too.)

Man: Thanks.  
Superboy: You're welcome. I'm Superboy.  
Man: I figured. Alex Luthor.

(Cut to the Tower a few days later as Superboy comes back from walking, or flying, Krypto. He sees a brand new truck at the tower.)

Superboy: Hey, who owns the cool new truck?  
Robin: You do. Remember when you saved Alex Luthor?  
Superboy: Oh, yeah.  
Robin: He left that there as a gift for you.  
Superboy: Cool. (Pause) But I can't accept this.  
Alex: You don't like it?  
Superboy: Whoa! You take camouflage lessons from Batman?  
Alex: No, I was just really quiet.  
Superboy: Well, Dad taught me that I shouldn't expect people to give me things in return for saving them, and that it might look like...  
Alex (smiling): What? Can't a friend give something?  
Superboy: Well, I guess I could tell Mom, and she could soften Dad up.

(Starfire runs up to Alex.)

Starfire: Hello Alex Luthor. What is your favorite color? What do you think of the rest of us? Will you be my friend as well?  
Alex: Um... Dark blue. I think you guys are pretty cool, and sure.  
Starfire: Eee!! (Starfire hugs Alex.) Hello new friend!  
Alex: Um... You can let go now.  
Starfire: Sorry. Let me introduce you to the others!!  
Alex: Whoa!  
Superboy: You'll get used to it.  
Starfire: This is Robin! He and I are doing the dating! This is Raven! She is one of my best friends! This is my friend, Cyborg! He is good with the electronics! This is Beast Boy! He is like a brother to us, and this is Terra! She and Beast Boy do the dating too! Finally, this is my sister Blackfire!  
Blackfire: Hello, handsome!  
Alex: Hello beautiful.

(Suddenly, an alarm goes off.)

Robin: We've gotta get going!!  
Alex: What if I monitor your moves from here? It'll be a whole lot easier.  
Cyborg: That does make sense.  
Raven: Right! Let's go.

(Cut to a lab as they prepare to fight. They see a machine with a TV in its chest.)

Beast Boy: What is that?

(The TV turns on to reveal a familiar face.)

Lex: Ah, the Teen Titans. I've heard a lot about you. I'd like to introduce my latest creation. All the benefits of a Lexo-Suit without even having to leave home.  
Superboy: Good. I won't have to hold my punches.

(Superboy runs up to the Lexo-Suit, but it blasts him with Kryptonite energy.)

Raven: Oh, shoot.  
Alex: Raven, it's being driven by a Kryptonite power source. Try to see if you can shut it down.  
Raven: Right. Azarath, Metrion, Zin-!

(The Lexo-Suit fires a thing of gunk that practically glues her mouth shut.)

Starfire: We shall fight it!!

(Starfire, Blackfire, and Cyborg try blasting it, but it won't give.)

Cyborg: Ah, dang!  
Alex: Robin, try freezing it first!  
Robin: Right!

(Robin throws a disk that covers most of it in ice.)

Lex: What?!  
Robin: Titans, go!!

(Starfire, Blackfire, and Cyborg blast it again, and it's blown up.)

Starfire: Yes! We kicked the butt of a mechanical monster run by an evil bald man!!  
Robin: Alex, Superboy trusts you, and so do I, but did you-?  
Alex: I promise; I had no idea he was planning anything.  
Superboy: That's good enough for me.

(Cut to Smallville as Alex is packing up when Lex arrives.)

Lex: What is this nonsense?!!  
Alex: Hi Dad. Good to see you too.  
Lex: I heard you helped the Titans! Do you despise me that much that you'd join the son of my enemy to get back at me?!  
Alex: Believe it or not Dad, my life doesn't revolve around you. I'm leaving.  
Lex: If you walk out that door, I'll disown you!!  
Alex: Too late. I disowned you three weeks ago when I turned eighteen. My name's Alex Lang now.

(Alex walks away as Lex fumes. Cut to Titans Tower as Alex shows up with a bag.)

Alex: You mind if the former son of Lex Luthor bunks here for awhile.  
Superboy: Of course Alex. What are friends for?  
Blackfire: Especially such good looking friends.  
Raven: Someone get the hose.

The End.


	5. In Heat

**Teen Titans**

**Season 7**

Episode 5: In Heat

(It opens with Lex walking to a chamber with a gas mask. He opens it, and a girl in her early twenties comes out. She's wearing a super revealing red dress.)

Lex: What do you say to a challenge?  
Girl: Ooh.

(Cut to the living room of Titans Tower as the gang sits in front of the TV.)

Beast Boy: What are we watching?  
Blackfire: Well, I figured we could do with some education seeing as how only a few of us are geniuses.

(Blackfire turns on the TV, and it shows two antelope in a matting dance. Superboy's getting sweaty.)

Superboy: Um... Is it getting hot in here?  
Robin: I feel fine.  
Cyborg: I'm cool.  
Beast Boy: Ooh! Looks like the Boy of Steel is choking under the heat.  
Superboy (squeaky): I'm fine. (As he watches the scene of the antelopes reproducing, Starfire covers Silkie's eyes, and Krypto hides his eyes blushing badly. Superboy glances nervously at Raven, catching himself short of starring eight inches south. Suddenly, he takes a look at the fridge to try and avoid doing anything embarrassing, and it bursts into flames,) Whoa!!  
Cyborg: The fridge!!!

(Cyborg runs to it, and everyone stares at Superboy.)

Superboy: Heh-heh.  
Alex: I'd run before Cyborg recovers from his loss.  
Superboy: True.

(Superboy runs to his room and blocks the door. It falls open as Cyborg stands there, with Superboy under it.)

Cyborg: Alright, where are ya?!! Hey, where are ya?  
Superboy (muffled): I'm under the door!!  
Cyborg: Oops.

(Cut to the training room as Alex activates several scarecrow targets.)

Alex: Now, just think what you were thinking before.  
Superboy: Um... I uh... Um...  
Blackfire: Ooh. Looks like a certain someone has a crush on one of the girls, and I think I know who it is.  
Superboy: Uh! Shut up!!  
Alex: Okay, we'll leave. Call us when you've gotten it under control.

(Superboy breathes in, and eventually, he concentrates, and all three scarecrows catch on fire, and he quickly pats it out.)

Superboy: I did it. I did it!!

(Cut to the living room as Superboy's practicing on candles as everyone watches.)

Raven (sarcastically): Ooh, lighting candles with your eyes. Very impressive.  
Superboy: Funny.

(The alarm goes off. Cut to the Titans arriving at a bank as several guards are helping the girl from Lex's lab.)

Girl: Oh, the Teen Titans. Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Exotica.  
Beast Boy: What do you do?

(Exotica walks up to Beast Boy and kisses him on the mouth.)

Terra: Hey, stop tonguing my boyfriend!!!

(Exotica lets go, and Beast Boy gets an odd pink look in his eyes.)

Exotica: Why don't you take a nice long run?  
Beast Boy (dreamily): Anything for you.

(Beast Boy turns into a cheetah, and continually runs over Terra.)

Terra: Hey what are you-?! (She's run over once.) What do you think you're-?! (She's run over again. She's slightly dazed now.) I'll give you one last-

(She's run over again, and she walks up swaying like a wind chime.)

Starfire: Terra, are you okay?  
Terra (dazed): No, Mommy. I don't wanna pet Krypto anymore.  
Krypto: Mmm. Mm-mm-mmm.  
Terra: Hi Superboy, where did you learn that great Krypto impression?  
Alex: Oh, brother.  
Cyborg: I've got her!!  
Alex: Cyborg, wait!

(Too late, Exotica wraps him in her arms and plants a wet one on him.)

Exotica: You know, that pesky little dog is making my allergies act up. Ah choo.  
Cyborg: Time to take out the dog.

(Cyborg activates both of his proton cannons.)

Superboy: Oh, shoot.

(Cyborg fires, but Krypto's unharmed and runs up, and pounces on Cyborg pinning him.)

Cyborg: Ah, man! There goes my rep!!  
Robin: Titans, I think I know what Alex is trying to warn us about! She can control minds!  
Alex: Actually, only male minds.  
Starfire: Ooh! Like when that female antelope let out the pheromones to attract the male?  
Alex: Yup.  
Raven: Okay. Then all we have to do is-

(Exotica pounces on Robin, who tries to fight her off until she plants her lips on his. Starfire's about three seconds away from blowing Exotica up.)

Starfire: Get off of him you Clorbag Vorblernelk!!!!!  
Blackfire: Ooh! If Mom and Dad heard that.

(Exotica gets off of Robin, and his eyes are glowing pink.)

Terra: Oh, shoot.  
Raven: I've got this. (Raven uses her magic to bind the boys under Exotica's control in an energy field.) Told ya.

(Suddenly, Exotica pounces on Superboy and kisses him hard.)

Terra: Oh, shoot! Oh, shoot! Oh, shoot, oh, shoot, oh shoot!  
Exotica: You know Superboy, those girls are really annoying me. What do you say you take care of those bad girls?  
Superboy: Love to.

(Superboy grabs Exotica by the arms and throws her into the wall.)

Starfire: Yay! Superboy is immune!! Thank the heavens!!!  
Exotica: I've gotta get out of here!! (Exotica reaches the door, but Superboy uses his heat vision to super heat the door knob.) AHH!!!!!!

(Cut to the town as Exotica is being carried away.)

Raven: Hey Superboy, what were you thinking about the first time it happened?  
Superboy (squeaky): Nothing!  
Raven: Hey, come on! You're squeaking. You always squeak when you're hiding something.  
Superboy: No I don't.  
Raven: How about last week when Krypto pooped in Blackfire's shoe?  
Blackfire: He pooped in my shoe?!!!  
Superboy (squeaky): No.  
Blackfire: Which one?  
Raven: The one you're wearing right know.

(Blackfire stares at her shoe and screams like Daphne from _Scooby-Doo_.)

Blackfire: EYUUUUU!!!!!!!

The End.


	6. Toddler Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Season 7**

Episode 6: Toddler Titans

(It opens with the Titans closing in on Ra's Al Ghul, who smirks. He throws a phial that covers everyone except Blackfire in an odd golden smoke.)

Blackfire: Sis! Sis, are you okay?  
Starfire: I am fine.  
Cyborg: Scanners say I'm okay.  
Superboy: Huh, must have just been a smoke screen.

(Cut to the night as everyone goes to sleep. As everyone sleeps, all the Titans except Blackfire are basked in a golden glow and begin to shrink. Cut to the next morning as Blackfire and Alex are the only ones up.)

Blackfire: Hey, where's everyone else?  
Alex: Beats me. (Suddenly, they see a four year old boy and a four year old girl in Raven and Superboy outfits walking around.) Hey, who are you kids?  
Boy: I'm Superboy!  
Girl: I'm Raven!  
Alex: You know, pretending has its place, but you really should answer that question truthfully.  
Little Superboy: But I am Superboy. See?

(Little Superboy picks up the couch.)

Blackfire: Um...  
Little Raven: Ooh! Ooh! Look what I can do! Look what I can do!

(Little Raven lifts Little Superboy up with her abilities, which look much more like simple white energy, and he begins to cry.)

Little Superboy (crying): Let me down! Please let me down!  
Blackfire: Oh, don't cry little guy. Come here. (She holds Little Superboy, and he calms down almost immediately.) What am I doing?  
Alex: Alright, there's one way to prove if you're really who you two say you are. Raven, I need to check your blood.  
Little Raven: No!  
Alex: It's the only way to prove you're Raven.  
Little Raven: Okay.

(Cut to the computer as Alex rechecks a blood sample from both Superboy, and Raven against the blood samples from Little Superboy and Little Raven.)

Alex: Well they match. I wonder what- Oh, no!!  
Blackfire: Don't tell me it was that stupid smoke thing!!  
Alex: It was the stupid smoke thing.  
Blackfire: I asked you not to tell me that!!

(Suddenly, the rest of the Titans appear. Robin and Starfire look like they're four too, and Cyborg looks about five, and Beast Boy and Terra look like they're three.)

Alex & Blackfire: Oh, dear.  
Little Starfire: Hi! You look like a grown up version of Blackfire!  
Blackfire: Um... I am Blackfire. (Whispering) What the heck is wrong with her?!  
Alex (whispering): They're in their child mind sets. The only problem is, it looks like they still have their powers.  
Blackfire: Oh, shoot.  
Little Starfire: Shoot!  
Blackfire: Oops.  
Alex: Look, I've gotta meet Mr. Wayne in a few hours to talk about a loan for that business I wanna start, so I'm gonna have to leave right now.  
Blackfire: What? J-just leave me with the kids.  
Alex: Relax. What could happen?

(Cut to Little Raven waving her cloak around like a matador.)

Little Raven: Toro! Toro!

(Little Beast Boy charges at her in the form of a baby bull, and ends up smashing into a crossing Little Starfire. She begins to cry.)

Little Starfire (crying): Ahh!!! Mommy!!!!  
Blackfire: Oh, come here Star. Raven, Beast Boy! How many times do I have to tell you not to play matador in the house?!!  
Little Raven & Little Beast Boy: Sorry Mommy.  
Blackfire: Cyborg put the sofa down!  
Little Cyborg: Sorry Ma.  
Blackfire: Terra put that rock down!  
Little Terra: Sorry Mommy.

(Suddenly, Blackfire's lifted up as Superboy grabs something from underneath her.)

Blackfire: Superboy, put me down!  
Little Superboy: Sorry Mommy.

(Superboy lets go of Blackfire, and she lands on her butt as Starfire laughs.)

Blackfire: When's Alex coming back?  
Little Robin: Half-an-hour.  
Blackfire: Alright, I think it's time for seven children to take a nap.  
Everyone: No!!!  
Blackfire: Yes. (Blackfire grabs every one and flies to a bedroom.) Will you go to bed if I tell you a story?  
Everyone: Okay.

(Blackfire grabs a book.)

Little Raven: I heard that one. (Blackfire grabs another book.) I heard that one too.

(Blackfire grabs another book.)

Blackfire: I'm sure everyone will enjoy this book even if they've heard it before. Once upon a time... (Cut to a few minutes later as everyone's asleep. Little Starfire is holding Silkie like he's a teddy bear, and Krypto is snuggled on the bed, and Little Superboy and Little Raven are hugging him.) And they all lived happily ever after. (She smiles as the kids are asleep, and moves the comforter up so that it covers them better.) You know, they aren't so bad as little kids.

(Cut to a few minutes later as Alex comes in. He's holding a phial that holds an extremely small amount of gold liquid.)

Blackfire: What's that?  
Alex: A small residue of the potion Ra's used. I think I can reverse engineer it. It should take two days.  
Blackfire: Two days? You mean I have to deal with those kids for two more days?  
Alex: I'm sorry, but yes.

(Cut to the next day. Little Cyborg has a kaleidoscope out, and Little Starfire picks it up.)

Little Cyborg: Uh-oh.  
Little Starfire: Ooh. This is most pretty.

(Little Starfire takes the kaleidoscope down, and there's a black circle around her eye.)

Little Cyborg: Um... Star...  
Little Starfire: What?  
Little Cyborg: Look.

(Little Cyborg holds up a mirror, and Little Starfire runs off to Blackfire.)

Little Starfire (crying): Mommy!!!!!!!  
Little Cyborg: I didn't mean it! I swear I didn't mean it!  
Blackfire: What is it? (She notices Little Starfire's eye.) Oh, Star. What happened?  
Little Starfire: It was Cyborg's kaleidoscope!  
Blackfire: Cyborg, get over here right now.  
Little Cyborg: I didn't mean it! I meant it for Beast Boy!  
Blackfire: I don't care. You made Starfire cry, and I want you to apologize to her.  
Little Cyborg: Okay. (He turns to Starfire.) I'm sorry Star.  
Little Starfire: It is okay Cyborg.

(Cut to the kitchen as Little Superboy is climbing up the refrigerator to grab a box of cookies from the cupboard.)

Little Raven: Wouldn't it be easier to fly up and get it?  
Little Superboy: But that's not fun.

(As Little Superboy is about to grab the cookies, he's picked up by Blackfire and brought back down.)

Blackfire: I don't think so. You are _not_ ruining your dinner on my watch.  
Little Superboy & Little Raven: Aww.  
Blackfire: Now, go play with the others.  
Little Raven: I told you that you should've flown.  
Little Superboy: Shut up!  
Blackfire: Superboy!! I never want you to use that expression again, okay?!!  
Little Superboy: Okay Mommy.  
Blackfire: Good boy. Now go on and play.

(Cut to the next day about an hour before Alex's cure is ready. Little Terra and Little Beast Boy are playing charades.)

Little Beast Boy: Guess this!

(Little Beast Boy turns into a Wookiee.)

Little Terra: Chewybacca!!  
Little Beast Boy: You're good.  
Little Terra: My turn! My turn!

(Little Terra pretends to hold up a sword and slashes it around.)

Little Beast Boy: Ooh! A Jedi!  
Little Terra: Yeah!!  
Blackfire: Eh-hem. Why do you two know so much about Star Wars when you're too young to watch it?  
Little Beast Boy: We saw these cool commercials on TV.  
Blackfire: I hope so. Just promise me you won't look at those movies until you're at least ten, okay?  
Little Beast Boy & Little Terra: Okay.

(Cut to the living room as Alex holds up the phial.)

Alex: Alright kids, time to grow up.  
Blackfire: Wait! Can't we keep them like this a little longer?  
Alex: Blackfire, the world needs the Titans.  
Blackfire: Okay, but kids... (She begins to tear up.) Come give Mommy one more hug! (Everyone hugs Blackfire as she cries.) Now, you remember to behave yourselves. Don't spoil your appetites, and try to stay healthy, okay?  
Kids: Okay.

(Blackfire walks away and begins to tear up as Alex tosses the phial of silver liquid at the kid Titans, and they turn back to normal.)

Starfire: Oh, that was the oddest sensation I've ever had in my entire life.  
Raven: Oh, yeah.  
Superboy: I kind of liked being a kid again.

(Cut to Ra's hideout as he grins.)

Ra's: If I'm right, the Titans regained their proper ages, and Superboy will almost be ready.

The End.


	7. Night on the Town

**Teen Titans**

**Season 7**

Episode 7: Night on the Town

(It opens with everyone talking excitedly. Eventually, Superboy walks up to Raven.)

Superboy: Um... Rae... Would you like to visit my grandparents and Tina? We haven't seen them in awhile.  
Raven: Uh... Sure... That sounds cool.  
Superboy: Cool! I'll get the S-Truck ready.  
Raven: The S-Truck?  
Superboy: Yeah. Alex, Cy, and I gave the truck Alex gave me a few upgrades.

(Cut to the S-Truck flying off in the direction of Kansas with the front tires acting as hover devices, and the rear tires acting as jets. It has gained a paint job similar to the Superman outfit, with the crest on the hood. Cut to the others.)

Robin: Hey Star, how about later tonight we go out for a date?  
Starfire: Oh, yes! We have not gone on the date in months!!  
Beast Boy: You wanna catch a movie Terra?  
Terra: Oh, yeah! I really wanna see _Aliens in the Attic_!  
Beast Boy: Me too!  
Blackfire: Oh, great. Looks like it's just you, me, and Alex, Cyborg.  
Cyborg: Actually, I've got a date with Bumblebee.  
Blackfire: Ah, nuts!

(Cut to that night as everyone leaves. Blackfire is going through the channels looking for something to watch. All she finds are, _The Parent Trap_, a _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._ Ross and Rachel marathon, and _Gilmore Girls_. Eventually, she just shuts the TV off. Krypto comes up and puts his head on her lap.)

Krypto: Mm.  
Blackfire: Hello boy. I guess you've had your fill of Smallville for awhile. You know, I always hated romance movies, or anything of that sort. It just seemed so, cheesy. I think the guys trust in me has changed me somehow. I mean, look at me. If I was still the same Blackfire from my first trip to Earth, the Titans would probably be under my thumb, but that thing with Tina gave me this weird satisfaction in stopping bad guys. At first I thought it was the fun of the fight, but the more I got involved, the more... Oh, what am I talking to you for? You can't understand a word I'm saying, can you?  
Krypto: Ruff!  
Blackfire: Thanks for listening little guy. (Pause) You know what! I'm not going to sit around here! I'm going to have fun!

(Cut to Alex's room as he's proof reading blueprints for his own power suit. Blackfire comes in.)

Blackfire: Hey Alex.  
Alex (not looking up): Hello Blackfire.  
Blackfire: Well, you know what we haven't really done since you became part of the team? We haven't hung out.  
Alex: We hang out all the time.  
Blackfire: Yes, with everyone else, but we haven't hung out just the two of us. Plus, I think you need this. Whenever you're not running LangCorp, or talking with your investors or the Planet reporters, or fighting off take over's from your dad, you're working on that dumb old suit. You need to relax.  
Alex: No time. We have to figure out how my father's creating all these metahumans.

(Blackfire's eyes turn purple, and she spins his chair around and holds the arms as she looks at him.)

Blackfire: I am sick of your stupid excuses!! We are going out, and I'll be ready in fifteen minutes!! (She then becomes relatively cheerful again.) Later.  
Alex: Aliens.

(Cut to a Jump City version of Club Zero. Blackfire is wearing her usual outfit, but with a necklace she bought on and several rings and bracelets. Alex is wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants and a long black jacket.)

Blackfire: Wow! How'd you know about this place?  
Alex: When your dad's Lex Luthor, and your mom's Lana Lang, you have a lot of connections.  
Blackfire: Your mom's Lana Lang, as in the fashion designer?  
Alex: Technically. I don't think I'll tell you the details tonight.  
Blackfire: Fair enough Lex.  
Alex: Alex.  
Blackfire: Alright, I just thought Lex Lang sounds cooler than Alex Lang.  
Alex: It's taken already.  
Blackfire: So?

(Alex smiles a little as they dance to "Terror Time Again".)

Alex: So, what was life like growing up?  
Blackfire: Well, my parents tried to be as neutral as they could about favorites, but it was kind of hard when Starfire was always acting so sweet. Also, there was Wildfire, the baby of the family. You might actually meet him someday, and the other Titans have already met him, I think. Anyway, I left Tamaran after the Gordanian Invasion, and I got captured by a fleet, but I was freed by this Thanagarian girl named Shayera Hol. I think she's called Hawkgirl on this planet.  
Alex: Wow. That's a colorful history.  
Blackfire: Thanks, but enough about me. What about you?  
Alex: Well, it wasn't really anything to talk about. By the time I was seventeen, I moved into Mom's Smallville apartment, and I moved here after I met you guys.  
Blackfire: Cool.

(Suddenly, the slow version of "I Can Go the Distance" plays, and the two of them begin dancing. They stare at each other's eyes and smile. Cut back to the house.)

Alex: So, that was fun.  
Blackfire: Yeah. You're a great dancer.  
Alex: Thanks.

(They stare at each other, but before they can do anything, Beast Boy and Terra show up.)

Beast Boy & Terra: We're back!!!  
Blackfire (nervously): Oh, guys, how was the movie?  
Terra: Funny. We should all see it together soon.  
Beast Boy: Awesome stuff!!!  
Alex: Cool. Well, I think I'll turn in.  
Terra: I think I'll watch that _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._ marathon.  
Beast Boy: Count me in.  
Blackfire: Um... I'll turn in too.

(Cut to Alex's room as he thinks of Blackfire.)

Alex: That was some night.

(Cut to Blackfire in her room. She's thinking of Alex.)

Blackfire: That was fun.

The End.


	8. Teen Tyrants

**Teen Titans**

**Season 7**

Episode 8: Teen Tyrants

(It opens with Kitten screaming.)

Kitten: Daddy!! DADDY!!!!!!!  
Killer Moth: What?  
Kitten: I wanna make a plan to destroy the Teen Titans utterly!!  
Killer Moth: Alright.  
Kitten: Good because I've already thought of a cunningly evil plan that cannot fail. First, we steal the branding iron of Morgaine Le Faye!!

(Cut to Gotham as Jason Blood is reading when a moth comes and snatches up the branding iron. Jason can't reach it in time to stop the moth.)

Jason: No.

(Cut to Titans Tower as Robin gets a call from another communications device.)

Robin: Hello? (Pause) Mr. Blood? (Pause) Yes, as soon as you can.

(Etrigan smashes through a window. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra scream and pass out.)

Etrigan: Hello Robin.  
Robin: Etrigan. What's wrong?  
Etrigan: Someone stole the branding iron.  
Robin: Uh-oh. Not good. Any clues?  
Etrigan: The thief was a moth.  
Titans: Uh-oh!

(Cut to Killer Moth's house as Kitten holds the branding iron.)

Kitten: Now, how'd that incantation I read about go again? Oh! (She holds the branding iron up.) Ancient Morgaine I beseech you, from what is one do now make two!

(The M on the iron glows. Cut to the Tower as all the Titans groan and gain that weird black speckle look. Suddenly, exact copies of Superboy, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Starfire, Blackfire, and Raven stand in front of them, with odd differences. Superboy's outfit has the same black jacket, but the rest of his suit follows the color scheme of the Justice Lords' Superman. Robin has a black-grey version of his outfit. Cyborg's body is purple where it's blue. Beast Boy's outfit's coloring is reversed. Terra's in her apprentice outfit, but with a T instead of an S. Starfire is in her Gordanian slave outfit, and Blackfire's in her ruler of Tamaran outfit. Finally, Raven's skin is red, and she has Trigon's eyes.)

Cyborg: Oh, snap.

(The cloned Titans fly off to Kitten's house.)

Robin: Why would Killer Moth want another us?  
Starfire: I feel sickly.  
Superboy: Whatever Moth's after, we're in big trouble.

(Cut to Kitten's room as the cloned Titans stand there in the "at ease" army position.)

Kitten: Now, here's how things are gonna work. You're all gonna be my friends, but I have the branding iron, so you have to do whatever I say. Now, do any of you like me?  
Everyone: No!  
Kitten: Tough cookies! You have to hang out with me anyway! Now for phase 2 through 4 of my cunningly evil plan! First, we'll parade around town and cause some chaos to destroy the Titans' reputation, and when the Titans arrive to crush us, we crush them with our superior ruthlessness!! Then after destroying the city some more until it gets boring, I'll separate Etrigan from the guy Daddy stole the iron from, and then I'll have a new pet, and the new Teen Titans will be complete! No, wait! I have a better idea! The Teen Tyrants!! What do you guys think?  
Everyone: I actually kinda like it.  
Kitten: Cool! Now let's go see a movie.

(Cut to the theater as Kitten walks out with the Tyrants. It's _X-Men Origins: Wolverine._)

Kitten: I _hate_ prequels!!! Superboy, blow it up!! (Tyrant Superboy uses his heat vision to cause the whole building to blow sky high. An ice cream truck comes over.) Ooh! Ice cream!! Raven!!

(Tyrant Raven causes the truck to turn over, and all the ice cream falls out. Tyrant Superboy looks through it with his x-ray vision.)

Tyrant Superboy: No strawberry.  
Kitten: Oh. Strawberry's the best. Next to cake. (Tyrant Cyborg blasts away the glass. Kitten grabs a really big cake.) Ooh, yummy! You want some?

(Tyrant Beast Boy and Tyrant Terra come over and feast with Kitten.)

Everyone else: No thanks.  
Kitten, Tyrant Beast Boy, & Tyrant Terra: Suit yourselves.

(Cut to the Tower as the alarm goes off.)

Robin: Titans, go!!  
Etrigan: I'll come too.

(Cut to where Kitten is. The Tyrants are preparing to leave when the Titans actually show up.)

Kitten: Alright! Phase three! I was already getting bored with phase two. Tyrants!! Destroy them!!

(Tyrant Superboy and Superboy lock hands and appear to be even. Tyrant Robin and Robin use their martial arts skills to beat each other up. Tyrant Cyborg and Cyborg lock themselves into a proton cannon struggle. Tyrant Beast Boy and Beast Boy both become lions and tear at each other. Tyrant Terra and Terra attack with giant rocks in the shape of hands in a sort of arm wrestling match. Tyrant Starfire and Starfire are blasting each other. Tyrant Blackfire and Blackfire do the same. Tyrant Raven and Raven are as even as everyone else, except while Tyrant Raven's power is the classical black look, Raven's is white. Etrigan charges at Kitten, but she holds her iron up again.)

Etrigan: No!  
Kitten: Ancient Morgaine I beseech you, from what is one do know make two!

(Etrigan is separated from Jason and he falls over.)

Robin: Mr. Blood!!  
Kitten: Okay Etrigan, attack Robbie-poo!!!  
Etrigan: Um... Which one?  
Kitten: The one in red and green!

(Robin is knocked over and is about to be attacked when Starfire attacks him.)

Starfire: Leave him alone!!

(Tyrant Starfire then blasts Starfire, and everyone else quickly lose ground too. Eventually only Superboy, Raven, and Robin are still conscious. Everyone else is knocked down.)

Superboy: I have a plan! Robin, protect Mr. Blood. Raven grab Kitten when I grab that iron!  
Raven: Got it!

(Superboy runs to Kitten and manages to grab the iron.)

Kitten: No!! Give that back!!!  
Superboy: Make me!  
Kitten: I'll...

(Suddenly, Kitten's held still in Raven's energy.)

Robin: Superboy, now!!!  
Superboy: Catch!!

(Robin catches the iron and holds it up.)

Robin: The witch's magic now undo, make the one from what is two!! (The Titans and Etrigan return to normal, and Kitten manages to break free and charges at Robin. Robin then pounds Kitten in the head with the iron.) Sit.

(Kitten sits down.)

Kitten: Uh-oh.  
Robin: Now, go to your room for six months.

(Kitten runs back to her house screaming.)

Kitten: You'll pay for this, Titans!! No one orders Kitten around!!!  
Etrigan: Nice move.

(Cut back to the Tower as everyone's relaxing.)

Beast Boy: Well, that was fun.

(Everyone throws a pillow at him.)

The End.


	9. Moody Raven

**Teen Titans**

**Season 7**

Episode 9: Moody Raven

(It opens with the Titans waking up. Raven is already awake, and she's making pancakes.)

Raven (super cheery): Hey everyone!! I made pancakes!!  
Starfire: Ooh!! Yes!!  
Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy: Mm.

(Cut to everyone with Raven's pancakes in front of them. They look relatively the same as before, but slightly less burned.)

Superboy: I bet they taste great. (Superboy tries one of the pancakes, and his eyes slowly water.) Um... (Raven's eyes become extremely puppy dog like.) Yum!!

(Raven's eyes widen and sparkle, and her face has a ridiculously large smile.)

Terra: This stuff's interesting.  
Blackfire: Hmm. Kind of like the food back home.  
Raven (tearing up): You mean it's too burned?  
Robin: Oh, no!!  
Raven (tearing up): Then it's too undercooked?  
Cyborg: No, no!  
Raven: Really?  
Beast Boy: What are you guys talking about? This stuff's horrible.

(Raven begins to cry and runs to her room.)

Alex: Nice going slick.  
Beast Boy: What, they didn't taste good.  
Superboy: You made her cry. I think you should go apologize.  
Beast Boy: I don't need to.

(Blackfire stares at Beast Boy, and he runs up to the top of the TV.)

Blackfire: Beast Boy, get down from there!  
Beast Boy: No! You're gonna yell at me!  
Blackfire: You're darn right I'm gonna yell at you! You just made a girl who tried to do a nice thing for us cry!  
Beast Boy: Her pancakes didn't taste good!  
Blackfire: I don't care! You are gonna apologize to Raven, and you're gonna apologize right now!

(Blackfire flies up and grabs Beast Boy's ear. She then flies down and forces him into the hall way. As Beast Boy walks up to Raven's room, everyone listens.)

Beast Boy: Hey Raven, I'd like to talk to you.  
Raven (like a 5 year old girl): No!  
Beast Boy: Listen Raven, I just wanna say I'm sorry.  
Raven: No you're not!!  
Beast Boy: I promise I am. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that, the pancakes, well they weren't good. I mean, they were burned on the outside and all gooey on the inside. I mean, you're good at a lot of things, but cooking isn't one of them. (The Titans suddenly hear Beast Boy shriek in pain for several seconds causing everyone to flinch. He eventually sticks his head through the door.) Hey Alex, you left your Sudan's lights on. (He then walks back in, and he has several floors worth of concrete on him.) So, what's Raven's problem?  
Superboy: Maybe it's her time.  
Beast Boy: To what?  
Superboy: You know.  
Beast Boy: Nope.  
Superboy: Terra, help me out here!  
Terra: Um... Well... I don't know what you're talking about either.  
Superboy: You know. That certain time of the month where a girl becomes, a woman?  
Terra: Oh. Oh!! Oh!  
Beast Boy: What? What are you-? Oh. Oh!! Oh!  
Superboy: I'll go talk to her.

(Cut to Superboy arriving in Raven's room.)

Superboy: Hey pal, can I come in?  
Raven: No! No one likes me!!  
Superboy: Hey Rae, that's not true. We all like you. It's just that, cooking isn't your forte.  
Raven: Okay, come in.

(Superboy comes in, and Krypto follows. He jumps on Raven's bed, where she's crying, and he licks her all over. Raven giggles like a little girl.)

Superboy: Now that's the Raven I like to see. What do you say we go back to the others?  
Raven: Okay.

(Cut to the main room. Alex is about to leave for work.)

Alex: Hey Raven. Glad to see you're up again. Sorry, but I've gotta head out.  
Raven: Bye! Have fun at work! Hey guys, you wanna know what I've always wanted to play. Truth or Dare!! Can we play it guys? Please?  
Beast Boy: Sure.  
Raven: Yay!

(Cut to everyone sitting down.)

Blackfire: Alright, who goes first?  
Raven: I will!!  
Blackfire: Alright Raven, truth or dare? Do you have a crush on someone?  
Raven: Yes.  
Blackfire: Alright, I'll go next.  
Raven: Okay, trust or dare? Did you like us better when we were turned little?  
Blackfire: Dare.  
Raven: Okay. Your dare is, you have to speak to Starfire like she was two years old.  
Blackfire: Oh, shoot. (She turns to Starfire and talks sweetly.) Oh, how's my little sister doing today, is she happy? Yes she is. Yes she is!

(Starfire begins laughing as Blackfire tickles her feet.)

Starfire: Ooh! Let it be my turn next!  
Blackfire: Okay. Trust or dare? Have you and Robin... You know?  
Starfire: You mean have we had the sex? No. We're saving ourselves for our wedding night.  
Raven (crying): That's so beautiful!!!  
Superboy: Easy Rae. Take it easy.

(Cut to the end of the day. Raven's beginning to act more normal.)

Raven: Hey Superboy, thanks for being there for me. Today was kinda embarrassing.  
Superboy: No problem. So, who's your crush?  
Raven: Um... Uh... I don't wanna say.  
Superboy: Fair enough. Um... See ya tomorrow.

(Raven walks to her room, and she takes out her mirror. She sees herself in it.)

The End.


	10. Going Home Part 1

**Teen Titans**

**Season 7**

Episode 10: Going Home Part 1

(It opens with the Titans waiting in the garage. Raven's waiting with a bored expression on her face.)

Alex: Teen Titans, I'm proud to introduce you to, the Lexo-Power Suit 5000!!

(Alex arrives in his regular outfit.)

Cyborg: Um, where's the suit?  
Alex: You'll see. Fire your proton cannon.  
Cyborg: Wha?!  
Alex: Go ahead.  
Cyborg: Well, okay.

(Cyborg fires the cannon, and Alex is revealed to be perfectly fine when the smoke clears.)

Starfire: Ooh!  
Superboy: Wow!  
Beast Boy: Dude!  
Robin: Nice!  
Blackfire: Nice!  
Raven: Cool.  
Alex: The power suit fits right under my clothes, so I can wear it anywhere. This suit not only protects me from attack, but it amplifies my strength by 8 to 1. It allows me to fly, and amplifies my speed by 10 to 1.  
Cyborg: Whoa, baby!!  
Alex: I know, I know.

(Cut to an old lab in Jump City as Lex activates his latest superhuman. A boy with Fang's paralyzing abilities.)

Lex: Now let's see what this puppy can do.

(Cut to an attack on Jump City. The Titans try to fight the boy, but he's even able to paralyze Superboy. As that happens, Lex appears.)

Lex: Time to take you home Superboy.

(Cut to the lab as Superboy, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Starfire, Blackfire, and Raven are held in specially designed cells.)

Superboy: Uh... What?

(Superboy tries to bend the bars of his cell, but he can't. Then he notices that the there are red solar lamps all over the ceiling. Robin is in a normal cell without his utility belt. Cyborg's in a titanium cell that nothing short of Superboy's strength could break. Beast Boy is strapped into his cell by the same elastic bands Mad Mod used. Terra's in a room made of 100% pure metal. Starfire and Blackfire are restrained by energy bolts, and Raven's in a cell with her hands tied behind her back, and her mouth completely gagged.)

Lex: Hello Teen Titans. Nice to meet you. Superboy, welcome home.  
Superboy: What are you talking about?  
Lex: Isn't it obvious? I financed your creation. Now all that's left is to bring about your doom.

(The Titans are all let out, and Slade appears with a remote in his hand.)

Robin: Slade! What are you doing here?  
Slade: Simple Robin. I got bored. Now allow me to introduce the new and improved Bizarro.

(Bizarro comes out looking the same as ever.)

Bizarro: Me am Bizarro.  
Raven: What the heck is that thing?  
Superboy: Let me guess, an imperfect clone!  
Lex: Well, he has his advantages. Bizarro, the Teen Titans are your best friends.  
Beast Boy: Well, that's good. If Luthor says that-Whoa!!! (Bizarro slams Beast Boy into a wall.) Ouch.  
Terra: You monster!!!  
Bizarro: Flattery gets you everywhere!!

(Bizarro throws Terra into Beast Boy.)

Raven: Survive this! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!  
Bizarro: What am funny words?

(Bizarro's caught in the black energy.)

Raven: Terra, now!!

(Terra brings uses her abilities to cause some Kryptonite by one of Lex's machines to float in front of Bizarro, and drops it into the energy.)

Bizarro: Thanks. I didn't need that.

(Bizarro breaks free, and pounds Raven into Terra.)

Cyborg: Ah, snap!

(Bizarro then freezes the three unconscious Titans with two blue lasers from his eyes.)

Robin: Freeze vision?  
Slade: You like my improvements? They're based on Luthor's rewriting after he joined the Legion of Doom. I reversed his heat vision and super breath so that they're the opposites of each other.  
Starfire: So that gives us Freeze vision and... (Bizarro breathes on Starfire, and her skirt catches fire.) AHH!!! Fire breath!! Fire breath!!

(As Starfire pats her skirt out, she's frozen by Bizarro.)

Blackfire: No one freezes my sister when I'm around!!

(Blackfire flies at Bizarro, but he grabs her hair, and swings her around so she hits her head on the wall. He then freezes her too.)

Robin: Why? Why are you helping him, Slade?!  
Slade: To get my revenge on your team Robin. You know, there's still a spot open for my apprentice. Why not join me?  
Robin: Because you're a psychopath!!

(As Robin's about to attack Slade, Bizarro freezes him.)

Superboy: How'd you come back from wherever you and Darkseid were sent to anyway?!  
Lex: I simply sent Darkseid to another dimension while I sent myself to Cadmus. I instigated the project to make something to fight against Superman.

(Cut to a year ago when a 15 year old Superboy is in a tube. Superman comes in.)

Professor Hamilton: Thank you for coming Superman. I'd hoped you could save this boy from what some Cadmus people are talking about. They should outlaw what we're doing now.  
Superman: Thanks for calling me. Maybe we could bury the hatchet?  
Professor Hamilton: Maybe.

(The embryonic fluid is drained from the clone's tube, and he wakes up.)

Young Clone: Who are you?  
Superman: I'm Superman. Come with me.

(Cut to the present as Superboy runs to Luthor to strike him down when he's frozen by Bizarro too.)

Lex: Well, there goes the Teen Titans.

(Lex laughs smoothly as Slade watches on, and Bizarro is picking his teeth with the ruins of a metal bar.)

To Be Continued.


	11. Going Home Part 2

**Teen Titans**

**Season 7**

Episode 11: Going Home Part 2

(It opens at the Tower as Alex monitors the fight.)

Alex: Oh, well. If there was any time my power suit needed to be tested, it's now.

(Cut to Luthor's lab as two pin pricks of heat begin to break through the ice.)

Luthor: No! That's impossible!!

(Superboy breaks free, and then he sets everyone else free, one at a time. Once Raven's free, she shields herself and Superboy from Bizarro's attacks.)

Slade: Well, that's interesting. Very interesting.  
Alex: And it just got more interesting.

(Alex arrives in his normal outfit.)

Lex: Well, well. The prodigal son returns.  
Alex: Well, I see the place hasn't changed much since I left.  
Lex: Yes.  
Superboy: You were here before, Alex?  
Alex: Yeah. I was born in this lab the same way you were Superboy.  
Starfire: But Superboy was born in a... Oh.  
Raven: Luthor is one sick puppy.  
Blackfire: Oh, yeah. You used your DNA, and the egg cell of Lana Lang to create Alex?  
Lex: Yup.  
Alex: Now, I think we'll just deal with Bizarro now.  
Lex: Bizarro, Alex is a Teen Titan!  
Bizarro: Teen Titans am Bizarro's best friends. Bizarro smash Teen Titans!!  
Alex: Try me.

(Bizarro tries to attack Alex, but his power suit is allowing him to hold his own. As he's finally beginning to buckle, the other Titans attack. Superboy helps out by pushing Bizarro off Alex, and the Titans throw several attacks Bizarro's way.)

Cyborg: Boo-yah!!  
Beast Boy: We're beating Bizarro's butt!!  
Bizarro: Watch language Little Green Man!!

(Bizarro punches Beast Boy in the face and does the same to Terra.)

Blackfire: Guys are you alright?  
Terra (dazed badly): Mommy, will you read me the story of the bunny again?  
Beast Boy (equally dazed): Me too.  
Blackfire: Seeing as we're in a life or death situation, I'm gonna pretend that's the concussion talking.  
Bizarro: Bizarro protect world by smashing Teen Titans!!  
Alex: Bizarro, wait! The Teen Titans aren't your best friends. They're your worst enemies.  
Beast Boy: Dude!  
Raven (quietly): Shut up.  
Alex: Your real best friend is Lex Luthor.  
Bizarro: Bizarro's best friend is Lex Luthor.  
Lex: Oh crud.

(Bizarro flies at Lex and begins pounding on him.)

Bizarro: You lie to Bizarro!! Bizarro reward you!!  
Lex: Please, stop!  
Bizarro: Yes!! Bizarro will stop!!

(As Bizarro's about to go in for the kill, Superboy holds Bizarro's hand.)

Superboy: Bizarro, if you kill Luthor, you'll be as bad as he is. Be like my father, Bizarro. Be like Superman.  
Bizarro: Superman. Me am no Superman. Superman saves Lois.  
Superboy: You may not be Superman, but you can honor the blood of Superman that's inside you and not resort to killing.  
Bizarro: Bizarro trust best friend.  
Superboy: Thanks... Uncle Bizarro.  
Raven: Nice. Now what?  
Slade: A very good question. I believe I'm done here. So I'll just leave.  
Robin: Oh no, you won't!!

(Robin pounces on Slade, but it's another drone.)

Slade: I know it's getting old Robin, but why would I be in the same room with someone like Bizarro, who could easily turn on me like he turned on Luthor a few moments ago.  
Starfire: He has got the point.  
Blackfire: That's "_a_ point".  
Starfire: Oh.  
Lex: You'll never pin this on me. Only a hand full of people knows I'm back, and half of them are in this room.  
Superboy: Not after we take you in... Again.  
Lex: But how can you pin this on me without any evidence?  
Superboy: Huh?

(Lex pushes a button on his belt, and the whole building begins collapsing.)

Blackfire: Well this sucks!!  
Superboy: Run!!

(Everyone's out except Superboy, who's making sure everyone else gets out first, and Raven, who's buying time along with Bizarro. Suddenly, a stray rock falls on Raven, pinning her by her ankle.)

Raven: Ah!!  
Superboy: Raven!

(Superboy runs and picks Raven up.)

Superboy: Bizarro, come on!!  
Bizarro: If Bizarro let's go, building fall down and go boom. You go.  
Superboy: Bizarro...  
Bizarro: Me am no Superman, but me am hero.  
Superboy: Yes you are.

(Superboy flies out.)

Bizarro: Me am not going to die a monster!

(A few seconds later, the building collapses and explodes.)

Raven: He really did die a hero.  
Superboy: I'm going to check and see if he made it.

(Cut to the ruins. He finds Bizarro's body, and he's unmistakably dead. He also walks by several glowing black crystals. He picks Bizarro up and flies over to the others.)

Robin: What will we do with him?  
Superboy: I think I know.

(Cut to Metropolis as Bizarro is lowered into a crypt beside Superman's old grave. Lois Lane puts a hand on Superboy's shoulder, and Superman watches from above as a single tear falls on Bizarro's face.)

Lois: So, what do you say to an interview with the Teen Titans about this ordeal Superboy?  
Superboy: That'd be great Miss Lane.

(He smiles. Cut to Bizarro's head stone. It's the same deformed Superman shield Bizarro wore. Underneath, it says, "Bizarro, 1997-2009. A great hero." Each Titan and member of the Justice League, including Batman and Aquaman, place one rose each on the grave.)

The End.


	12. Father and Son

**Teen Titans**

**Season 7**

Episode 12: Father and Son

(It opens with a familiar red and blue blur arriving at the Tower as everyone's hanging out. There's a knock on the door.)

Superboy: Who wants to get it?  
Raven: I will. (Her eyes glow white for a few seconds.) It's open.

(Superman walks up smiling.)

Superman: Hello.  
Starfire: EEE!!! It's Mr. Superman!! _The_ Superman!!!  
Terra: Whoa, mama!! That's freaking awesome!!!  
Blackfire: Wow.

(The girls minus Raven stare at Superman with heart shaped eyes.)

Superboy: Hey Dad. How are you?  
Superman: Fine. I was looking for some new recruits for a mission I was going on for STAR Labs.  
Beast Boy, Cyborg, & the girls: Ooh! Ooh, ooh!!  
Superman: Alright. We'll use this ship STAR Labs designed.  
Cyborg: Ah, yeah! We're going to Metropolis baby!!

(Cut to STAR Labs as Hamilton welcomes them.)

Superboy: Hey Prof.  
Professor Hamilton: Hello Superboy. The ship's ready Superman.  
Superman: Thanks. (They go into a large ship. They go in, and Superman sets the coordinates.) The autopilot will take us to our destination. Until then, we'll just relax.

(Cut to the ship's gallery as Starfire grabs a pumpkin pie from the fridge.)

Starfire: Look what I have found! A pie made of pumpkins!!  
Raven: Um... I'm not sure.  
Superboy: Let's have some. (Superman looks at him smiling.) Right after something nutritious.  
Beast Boy (sing-song): You are a daddy's boy! You are a daddy's boy!  
Superboy: Hey pizza!!  
Beast Boy: Did I say how much I respect you?  
Robin: Hey cool! They have one of every kind in here.  
Blackfire: Hungry Howie's must have been crying for joy when they placed this order.

(Everyone eats their respective pizzas, and then they eat some pumpkin pie.)

Terra: That was some good pie.  
Beast Boy: Yeah. What's for dinner?  
Superman: Later. Right now, I think we're almost at our destination.

(They arrive on a blue-green planet. They walk out of the ship, and Beast Boy and Terra are hopping up and down like two seven year olds with too much mountain dew.)

Beast Boy: So what now? Are we gonna fight bad guys?  
Terra: Or are we here to find a dangerous item you have to destroy?  
Superman: Actually, it's something a bit more diplomatic.

(They walk to a large castle and find a young boy playing around in front of two empty thrones.)

Boy: Mother! Father! Superman's here!!

(The boy's mother and father walk in. They look like the king and queen of the planet.)

King: Superman. Thank you for heeding our call. If you and your friends can stop the monster that roams our lands, we shall be eternally grateful.  
Superman: You can count on us your highness.

(Cut to the wild areas of the planet. Eventually, they run into a large tyrannosaurus rex with arms as long and muscular as Superman's, proportionately. It stares at them, and it begins to wag both its reptilian tails.)

Cyborg: Ah, snap!  
Superboy: I've got an idea. Starfire, Blackfire, Raven, Dad, and I will distract it while you guys try to knock it out.  
Superman: Good thinking.

(They fly up and buzz around like flies, using their respective abilities to urk the creature into paying attention to them. Then the other Titans attack with all their strength. The creature falls over, and they see something in his foot.)

Terra: Hey, there's something in here.  
Superboy: Everyone, stop!

(They fly down to see the creature's foot.)

Beast Boy: Let me try something.

(Beast Boy grabs the thing, and pulls out an extremely long spike.)

Raven: Whoa!

(Cut to the palace as Superman explains what happened.)

King: Ah, I see. Well done young friends. As reward, we ask you to take one of our pets as a sign of good faith.

(A blue dog appears and barks happily. It then stretches out its tongue and licks Raven's face.)

Raven: Eww.

(Cut back to STAR Labs as Superman talks with the Titans.)

Superman: Good team work up there. You really do work well as a team. (He flies off and waves.) Bye.  
Titans: Bye.  
New dog: Ruff!!

The End.


End file.
